


Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

by Esperata



Series: Marvel Drabbles [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Bruce and Thor are reunited after a time apart.





	Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

“How long’s it been since you saw Thor?” Tony asked cautiously as they re-entered the Tower.

“Umm… It must be about-”

“Banner!” The booming voice cut off Bruce’s answer.

Seconds later Thor rushed into view, hauling Bruce up into a crushing hug and swinging him round excitedly. Tony quickly backed away from the whirling legs.

“I missed you!”

Bruce’s amused laughter was cut off with a kiss but he was still grinning when Thor at last set him down. He turned smiling to Tony.

“About ten minutes,” Bruce concluded.

Tony smirked.

“Heaven help us if you’re gone half an hour.”


End file.
